Medical instruments of this type are frequently used in practice as cutting, punching, grasping and/or holding tools.
A medical instrument of the type in question is disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,456 A.
A further medical instrument is disclosed in DE 43 07 539 B4. In these known medical instruments with a tool tip having two pivotable jaw parts, the jaw parts are coupled to an actuating element in such a manner that the jaw parts can always be pivoted in pairs and to the same extent in relation to one another. Although this configuration has been thoroughly tried and tested in practice, flexible and secure grasping and holding of differently shaped objects using said jaw parts is possible only to a limited extent.